Conventionally, banknote processing devices are commonly used to perform various transaction processing such as cash deposits or withdrawals for a customer, operated by an operator who is a service counter representative (known as a teller) at a service counter of a financial institution (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-140420, FIG. 1).
Such banknote processing devices are provided with banknote handover sections in pay-in sections into which the operator inserts banknotes, and pay-out sections from which the operator removes banknotes, namely, in sections that exchange banknotes with the operator.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 19A and FIG. 19B, in a conventional banknote handover section 610, a space for holding banknotes BL (referred to below as a collection space SC) is formed inside a rectangular block shaped frame 621. The banknotes BL are held overlapped in an upright state in the collection space SC, namely with their sheet faces facing each other, and with their short direction running from top to bottom.
The banknote handover section 610 is provided with an openable and closable shutter 622 at a portion, for example at an upper side, of the collection space SC from the perspectives of reducing noise and securing safety.
When banknotes BL are paid out in the banknote handover section 610, the banknotes BL to be paid out are conveyed one note at a time from inside the device, discharged into the collection space SC by a discharge section 28, and thereby sequentially stacked, in a closed state of the shutter 622. The shutter 622 is then opened, enabling the operator to remove the banknotes BL from the collection space SC.